thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ичика
Ичика - иллюстратор, известный своим обширным вкладом в Хроники Эвиллиоса. Она предоставляет множество иллюстраций для Akuno-P, а так же работает над собственными проектами. Ичика is an illustrator, noted for her extensive contributions to the Evillious Chronicles. She provides many illustrations for Akuno-P, and works on her own projects as well. История Ранние работы Ичика становится художницей, обучаясь иллюстрации читая книги на эту тему и оттачивая свои навыки без каких-либо формальных уроков.rakugaki - September 28, 2014 Затем, с 2008 года, Ичика начинает размещать свои собственные видеоклипы для различных песен, один из них, Cantarella, является наиболее заметным. Примерно в это же время Akuno-P искал иллюстратора для своей песни Дочь Зла.The Heavenly Yard - August 16, 2008 - ピアプロに次のようなタイトルで、曲を投稿しました。 悪ノ娘イラスト募集中 Ichika began as an artist by teaching herself illustration, reading books on the subject and honing her skills without formal lessons.rakugaki - September 28, 2014 Then, beginning in 2008, Ichika first began posting her own PVs for various songs, one notable one being Cantarella. Around the same time, Akuno-P was searching for illustrations for his song, The Daughter of Evil.The Heavenly Yard - August 16, 2008 - ピアプロに次のようなタイトルで、曲を投稿しました。 悪ノ娘イラスト募集中 Видя в этом возможность, Ичика связывается с ним, и оба начинают сотрудничать в первый раз. Хоть песня не была популярной в самом начале, ее сиквел Слуга Зла стал невероятно популярным и оба создатели стали знаменитыми в рамках сообщества. Ичика продолжает рисовать клипы для различных продюсеров, и снова объединяется с Акуно для создания Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night, которая вышла в октябре 2008 года. Seeing this as an opportunity, Ichika contacted him and the two collaborated for the first time.The Heavenly Yard - August 19, 2008 - 描いてくれたのは "壱加" さんという方。 While the song was not popular initially, its sequel The Servant of Evil became extremely popular and both creators gained notability within the community. Ichika then kept illustrating PVs for other producers, teaming up with Akuno-P again for Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night, released in October 2008. Ее следующей совместной работой для Акуно стала Evil Food Eater Conchita, которая также принесла успех для обеих сторон. После ряда успешных проектов, она проиллюстрировала буклет и обложку для Evils Theater. Ичика не сотрудничает с Акуно до 2010 года, в котором она нарисовала несколько рисунков с другими художниками для Daughter of White. Ее искусство было поручено содействовать театральную адаптацию Дочь Зла и его саундтрек, выпущенный в марте. Ее арты также должны были продвигать театральную постановку Дочери Зла и ее саундтрек, выпущенный в марте. Her next major contribution would be Evil Food Eater Conchita, which was another success for both parties. After a string of successes, she illustrated the booklet and cover for Evils Theater. She would not collaborate with Akuno-P again until 2010, in which she contributed several drawings with other artists for The Daughter of White. Her art was commissioned to promote a theater adaption of The Daughter of Evil and its soundtrack, released in March. В месяцы она иллюстрирует The Last Revolver и TwiRight Prank, последняя была выпущена в Августе. Через неделю выходит первая новелла по Истории Зла, Cloture of Yellow, для которой Ичика также предоставляет иллюстрации. Позднее она снова сотрудничает с Акуно в его первом коммерческом проекте Evils Kingdom, иллюстрируя обложку альбома и его буклет. В конце года она выпускает Memento, сборник манги, которые кратко отражают ее работы до сих пор. In the following months, she also illustrated The Last Revolver and later Twiright Prank, the latter released in August. A week later, the first novel for the Story of Evil, Clôture of Yellow was released, which she had provided the major illustrations. She later collaborated with Akuno-P in December for his first commercial album Evils Kingdom by illustrating the album art and booklet. At the end of the year she released Memento, a collection of manga shorts reflecting on her work thus far. Расширение в новеллах После релиза второй новеллы Дочери Зла,' 'Ичика начинает утверждаться как основной иллюстратор Акуно, предлагая ему иллюстрации еще раз. Ее следующим клипом стал The Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep, выпущенный в мае 2011-го. В июле Акуно выпускает третий альбом Evils Court, дополненный работами Ичики. Через месяц Ичика дает интервью вместе с другими иллюстраторами для Entracte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide. Upon the release of the second novel in The Daughter of Evil series, Ichika began to establish herself as a major illustrator for Akuno-P, providing interior illustrations once again. Her next PV was Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, released in May 2011. In July, Akuno-P's third summer album Evils Court was released, complete with Ichika's artwork. A month later, Ichika was interviewed along with the other illustrators for Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide В ноябре она объявъявляет о сотрудничестве с Kurousa-P, в котором она рассказывает, что будет рисовать комикс на основе его работы Cantarella. Манга начинает выпускаться 9 ноября в журнале Dragon Comics Ace, и заканчивается в июле2012-го. В следующем месяце выходит Дочь Зла: Praeludium of Red, которая также использует иллюстрации Ичики. В январе 2012-го Ичика объявляет о своем участии в игре Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai, предоставляя дизайны костюмов для песен Дочь Зла и Слуга Зла. In November, she announced a collaboration with Kurousa-P, in which she would create a comic based on his work Cantarella.掃きだめ - November 10, 2011 - アキバブログさん 記事載せていただいたアキバブログさんと記事書いていただいたTさんにこの場を借りてお礼申し上げます。 The manga began serialization on November 9 in Dragon Comics Ace, and would later conclude in the July 2012 issue.掃きだめ -June 23, 2012 - 予定通りに行けば7月更新のvol12に最終話が載ります。 The following month, The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red was released, featuring Ichika's illustrations once again. As January 2012 rolled around, Ichika announced her participation in the video game Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai, supplying costume designs for the songs The Daughter of Evil and The Servant of Evil.掃きだめ - January 21, 2012 - 「初音ミク and Future Stars Project mirai」に収録される悪ノ召使の衣装デザインさせてもらいました。 В марте ее иллюстрации были использованы для финала новеллы Дочь Зла, вместе с обложкой от You-ring. За неделю до релиза, несколько иллюстраций были использованы в рекламном ролике для книги и в Handbeat Clocktower. Следующий вкладом Ичики стал клип на Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, выпущенный в конце июля. Одновременно с этим она продвигала новый альбом Акуно в своем блоге, который также использовал ее иллюстрации в буклете и на обложке. Иллюстрация Рилиан Люцифен была также использована в кампании с FamilyMart, чтобы связать с пятой годовщиной Хацуне Мику. In March, her illustrations were used for the final The Daughter of Evil novel, along with You-ring's cover illustration. A week before the release, several illustrations were used in a promotional video for the book, set to Handbeat Clocktower. Ichika's next contribution was the video for Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, released at the end of July. Simultaneously, she promoted Akuno-P's upcoming album on her blog, which featured her illustrations in its booklet and cover.掃きだめ - July 31, 2012 - 悪ノさんの夏コミ新譜のジャケット描かせてもらいました。 An illustration of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche was also used in a campaign with FamilyMart to tie in with Hatsune Miku's fifth anniversary. В августе Ичика рисует Her Reason для предстоящего фанбука, который также имеется короткий комикс о сотрудничестве с Акуно. В октябре манга Cantarella была опубликована в формате танкобона, о чем Ичика сообщает в своем блоге. Ее профили персонажей из новеллы Дочь Зла были также использованы в The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013. Последней работой Ичики в этом году стали профили персонажей из новой новеллы Акуно, которая подробно раскрывает сюжет The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. In the following August, Ichika created Her Reason for the upcoming fanbook, which also featured a short comic about her growing collaboration with Akuno-P. In October, Cantarella was published in tankobon format; with promotion for it on her blog.掃きだめ - October 9, 2012 - 黒うささんの「カンタレラ」のコミカライズ、「カンタレラ～碧の毒薬～」、本日発売日です！ Her character profiles from the novel series were later used in The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013. Ichika's final contribution for the year were character profiles for Akuno-P's new novel series, the first entry detailing The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. Дальнейшее сотрудничество В апреле 2013 года Ичика опубликовала первую главу своего оригинальной работы Prison Story, которая называлась Первый Контакт. Вторая глава была опубликована в июле под названием Второе впечатление. После долгой паузы в сотрудничестве с Акуно, Ичика возвращается с иллюстрациями к Original Sin Story -Act 2-. Помимо Эвиллиоса, она рассказала, что приняла участие в MEITO Anthology (версия MEIKO с заменой пола), а также планирует посетить третий день Comic Market 84. In April 2013, Ichika uploaded the first part of an original work, "Prison Story" (ref); the first part entitled First Contact. The second part was uploaded in July, called Second Impression. After a long pause between her collaboration with Akuno-P, Ichika returned with illustrations for his Original Sin Story -Act 2-.掃きだめ - August 9, 2013 - 悪ノPさんの夏コミ新譜のジャケット描かせて頂きました。 Aside from Evillious, she revealed her participation in a MEITO Anthology(a gender-swapped version of MEIKO),掃きだめ - August 9, 2013 - MEITOアンソロジーに参加させて頂きました。イラスト一枚描かせて頂きました。 along with plans to attend Comic Market 84 on the third day.掃きだめ - August 9, 2013 - とりあえずコミケ3日目は参加予定ですが…。 В сентябре она взялась иллюстрировать Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, работая как над обложкой, так и над внутренними иллюстрациями. Перед выпуском новеллы был опубликован трейлер с ее иллюстрациями. За несколько недель до этого Ичика начала новую оригинальную веб-мангу под названием Hakoiri, опубликовала первую главу под названием From the Story of the Sheltered Girl Going Outside To The Story of the Moon's Beautiful Night. In September, she took on illustrating Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, completing both the cover and interior illustrations. A trailer was uploaded before its release, featuring some of her illustrations. Nearly a few weeks prior, she began another original web manga titled "Hakoiri", the first chapter titled From the Story of the Sheltered Girl Going Outside To The Story of the Moon's Beautiful Night. Ее талант был использован инди-группой Deneb, для которой она проиллюстрировала обложку первого альбома Ikirunisuto. Спустя несколько месяцев, в ноябре, дизайны костюмов Ичики были вновь использованы в проекте Mirai 2. Первый датабук для серии Семи Смертных Грехов был опубликован в декабре, внем были использованы ее иллюстрации на Арте, Полло, Эллуку Клокворкер и Платоник. В канун Нового года она выпускает заявление, отражающее ее работы за 2013 год, а также ее дальнейшие успехи в будущих начинаниях, также показательно, что в ноябре умерла ее бабушка. Her talent was commissioned for indie band Deneb, illustrating the cover for their first album Ikirunisuto.掃きだめ - October 1, 2013 - 広島のインディーズバンド「deneb」さんの１ｓｔアルバム「イキルニスト」の、ジャケットイラスト含むアートワーク全般をやらせて頂きました。A few months later in November, Ichika's costume designs were used again in Project Mirai 2. The first databook for the Deadly Sins of Evil was published in December, featuring her illustrations of Arte, Pollo, Elluka Clockworker, and Platonic. On New Year's Eve, she released a statement reflecting on her work for 2013, as well as continued success in her future endeavors; also revealing that in November, her grandmother had passed away.掃きだめ - December 31, 2013 - 今年の１１月に祖母が亡くなり喪中の為、ひとまず年の瀬の挨拶のみで新年の挨拶は控えさせて頂きます。 В конце января 2014-го Ичика загружает Third Person на свой Пиксив. За неделю до этого была выпущена вторая глава Hakoiri - The Story of Pointing out a Relationship. В феврале был анонсирован самый большой проект Ичики - манга-адаптация Дочери Зла. До релиза она участвовала в стриме, продвигая мангу на Nico Nuco Douga. Вскоре после этого была добавлена четвертая запись Prison Story - One Fourth. At the end of January 2014, Third Person was uploaded to Ichika's Pixiv. A week before, the second Hakoiri chapter was released, The Story of Pointing out a Relationship. In February, Ichika's biggest project yet was announced: a manga adaption of The Daughter of Evil.掃きだめ - February 17, 2014 - コミカライズ「悪ノ娘～第一幕～」が本日発売となりました。 Prior to its release, she had participated in a livestream promoting the manga on Nico Nico Douga.掃きだめ - February 17, 2014 - そして昨日の話ですが、池袋のアニメイトさんで悪ノさんと私と、進行役として合体Pさんとでニコ生配信をしていました。Soon after, the fourth entry in Prison Story, One Fourth was uploaded. In March, the third and fourth chapters of Hakoiri were released, titled The Story of Organizing Their Circumstances and The Story of Giving a Reward, respectively. The following month, the fifth section The Story of a Chance Meeting was uploaded. Ichika's next contribution would not come until August, with the release of The Muzzle of Nemesis. In addition, she also illustrated the PV of the same name.Nico Nico Douga Posting - August 8, 2014Just a few weeks later, Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep was released, featuring her illustrations once more. In September, a manga short for the novel was released in MIKU Pack 09.掃きだめ - December 25, 2014 - ９月１３日に発売の『MIKU-Pack music＆artworks feat.初音ミク 09』内での「眠らせ姫からの贈り物」特集記事にて、ノベルズのイメージ漫画２ｐほどを描かせて頂きました。 She had also participated in the Diva 5 project by Sega.掃きだめ - December 25, 2014 - ＳＥＧＡさんのＤiva５周年記念用にイラストを一枚描かせて頂きました。 The next month, Ichika released a second PV, focusing on the exploits of Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia.Nico Nico Douga Posting - October 15, 2014 By November, The Story of Telling A Story: First Part was uploaded, the sixth part of Hakoiri. In December, Ichika announced her submission of a one-shot manga'' A Love of Seven Generations and 150 Years'' to the magazine'' Mirufi''.掃きだめ - December 25, 2014 - オリジナルの読み切り漫画「七代１５０年の恋い」を掲載して頂きました。 In addition, the second volume of The Daughter of Evil manga was released in the same month, with her commenting on how the manga has created different perspectives of the story.掃きだめ - December 25, 2014 - ノベルズとキャラの視点が違ったりと変更点も多い巻ですがコミカライズとして楽しめる様頑張りましたので Current Endeavors On February 25, Akuno-P's Seven Crimes and Punishments was released, with the cover artwork from Ichika. In addition, she illustrated the story of the same name, released with the limited edition of the album.掃きだめ - June 27, 2015 - 「七つの罪と罰」のジャケットイラスや、特典小説の挿絵等、描かせて頂きました。 She later traveled to Taiwan for autograph sessions, which she remarked being nervous about at first, before gradually relaxing.掃きだめ - June 27, 2015 - あと発刊物ではないのですが、２月に台湾のイベントでサイン会してきました。 A couple weeks before, a PV was released for the titular song, featuring her illustrations once again. The album's website also featured character profiles from Ichika as well. The following month, the release of Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot marked Ichika's next novel collaboration, along with a trailer that featured several illustrations from the novel. Around the same time, the seventh part of Hakoiri was released, The Story of Telling a Story: Last Part. Nearly a week later, she released her first artbook, Cocoon.掃きだめ - June 27, 2015 - 3/24に画集が発売されました。 The book featured full concepts of her art for Evillious, as well as several original pieces. Only a month later, she uploaded the fifth entry of Prison Story; Fifth of July, released more than a year after the previous part For the release of MIKU Pack 13 in May, she created another manga short promoting the current novel entry.掃きだめ - June 27, 2015 - 5/15発売のMIKU-Pack13に「五番目のピエロ」のイメージ漫画を2ｐほど描かせて頂きました。At the end of the month, Project Mirai DX was released in Japan, an expansion of the previous two games; the costume designs being used again. Ichika later commented that the next half of the year would be the time for Summer Comic Market and working on The Daughter of Evil: Act 3.掃きだめ - June 27, 2015 - 今年後半は、とりあえず夏コミ関係とか悪ノ娘コミカライズ第3幕の作業をしつつ In July, she uploaded her longest original work to Pixiv, a yaoi manga named Kinmirai Mono Matome. A month later, Ichika collaborated for Akuno-P's summer album Original Sin Story: Complete Edition, complete with cover artwork and the booklet. Prior to its release, a crossfade of the album was released, featuring several character designs illustrated by her. In December, Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka was released, featuring the cover, character profiles, and major illustrations by Ichika. The third volume of The Daughter of Evil was released on January 27. Published Works Music Videos= |-| Books= |-| Albums= |-| Manga= |-| Video Games= *Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai - March 8, 2012 *Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 - November 28, 2013 *Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX - May 28, 2015 (JP); September 8/11 2015 (NA/PAL) Мелочи *Известно, что она поклонник серии SCP Foundation, так как она часто размещает фанарт на нее в социальных сетях. *Отвечая на вопрос о своих интересах, она заявила, что ей нравятся The Ace Combatseries, Hozuki's Coolheadedness, Ib , и аниме-сериалы Aldnoah.Zero и Tokyo Ghoul. *Ее любимые Вокалоиды – Кагамине Рин и Лен, но также ей нравятся Гуми и Мейко. *Ее любимый персонаж мужского пола в Хрониках – Галериан Марлон, так же она сказала, что Эллука Часовщица ее фаворит, так как ее она хорошо рисует. *На вопрос о ее внешности, Ичика ответила, что она не похожа ни на кого из персонажей, но она предпочитает мужскую одежду и прически. *Ее основными инструментами для рисования являются Sai и Photoshop, для манги она использует Comic Studio, CLIP STUDIO PAINT и иногда Sai. *Ей нравиться фортепианная музыка.She is known to be a fan of the SCP Foundation series, as she frequently posts fanart for it on social media. *When asked about her interests, she stated that she enjoys the Ace Combatseries, Hozuki's Coolheadedness, Ib , and the anime series Aldnoah.Zero and Tokyo Ghoul. rakugaki - August 8, 2014 *Her favorite Vocaloids are Kagamine Rin and Len; she also likes GUMI and MEIKO. rakugaki - February 18, 2014 *Ichika's favorite male character in Evillious is Gallerian Marlon;rakugaki - September 28, 2014 similarly, she stated Elluka Clockworker to be her favorite because she could draw her well.rakugaki - November 4, 2014 *When asked about her appearance, she stated that she did not resemble anyone in particular; but she prefers male clothing and hairstyles.rakugaki - February 21, 2014 *Her primary tools for illustrating are Sai and Photoshop; for manga she uses Comic Studio and CLIP STUDIO PAINT, and occasionally Sai. rakugaki - May 8, 2014 *She enjoys music with beautiful piano instrumentation.rakugaki - September 21, 2014 Gallery Галерея Avatars= Ichika.jpeg|Ichika's Twitter profile icon IchikaPiapro.PNG|Ichika's avatar on Piapro |-| Selected Works= TLRNemesisCrying.png|Still of Nemesis Sudou from The Last Revolver video. EFEC Arte Pollo Banica.png|Character Profiles, Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Original story.jpeg|Original Sin Story -Act 1- cover ThirdPerson.jpg|Page from Third Person on Pixiv P30.jpg|Costume from Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai LeviaBehemoIchika.png|Fanart of Levia and Behemo CAnoQkQUIAEA2MX.jpg|Ichika's Artbook Cocoon References External Links *Garbage Heap (blog) *Twitter Account *Piapro Account *Nico Nico Douga Account (mylist) *rakugaki (Tumblr blog) **olio (Evillious art blog) *Pixiv Account es:Ichika